Mass Effect Chronicles of the Night Crawlers
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Alternate First Contact War, Ready for a Hell of a Story? 5/21/2015 back in business!
1. Prologue

Mass effect Chronicles of the Night Crawlers

Prologue:

Year: 2015

/

/

/

Location: United States of America (U.S./U.S.A.) (North America)

Event: 2nd American Revolution.

Status: Rebels seizing control of States/ Federal Government Unable to "Control" the situation, nation put on Marshal Law, all rights have been stripped, fueling the Rebels cause.….

Update…. The Rebels have created a New Constitution ( A copy of The U.S. Constitution but Strengthened [The Rights have been solidified.}.).

2016: The U.S. remaining leaders, afraid of losing more states, call an emergency meeting with the UN in hopes to receive foreign assistance.

Update…

The Rebels have given birth to a new Government The Night Crawler Republic.

2017: The NCR is defeating the U.S. man power, with new Fighters, Tanks, and Prototype-Cybernetic Soldiers.

2018: Supreme Commander has declared that the Remaining traitors to the Constitution, should no longer soil the name of the U.S., the NCR has been informed to recognize them as the D.S.A. (Divided States of America)

2019: EU economy has collapsed, last ditch effort, European Union Shuts down, The European Countries attempt to create their own currency to restart Europe's economy, and unfortunately only 53% of Europe was able to save their countries from an economic collapse.

2020: The NCR invented materialization factories, the NCR can now materialize limitless amount of resources.

Update: UK pulls out of Support of the D.S.A.

2021: D.S.A. now running on War Economy, emergency orders are given to withdraw all troops back to North America.

Update: Mexico joins in the war to support the NCR.

/

/

Update: NCR Diplomats are sent to Canada.

/

/

Update: NCR has hacked in to the Missile Defense System, D.S.A. Unable to use Nuclear War Heads.

/

/

/

Update: Mexico Joins the NCR….

/

/

/

2022: NE of the D.S.A. Territories are suffering from Starvation and Police/ Military Brutality; D.S.A. Resources are at an all-time low.

/

/

/

Update: NCR Breaks through Defensive Lines on D.S.A. border.

/

/

/

Update: NCR orders an all-out attack on D.C.

/

/

/

Update: Canada Joins the NCR.

/

/

/

Update: All foreign Support for D.S.A. has withdrawn.

/

/

/

Update: D.C. has fallen.

2023: Remaining D.S.A. Governors are surrendering to the NCR.

/

/

/

Update: China and Russia have ceased all communications to North and South America.

2024: North America has been united under the NCR.

/

/

/

Update: The Supreme Commander, Supreme Marshal, Supreme Chairman, High Night Crawler Council, Night Crawler Council, High Night Crawler Government, and the Night Crawler Government, have ordered a massive reconstruction effort to repair the damage from the war.

/

/

/

2025: Reconstruction efforts are under way….

/

/

/

Update: Night Crawler Currency has been formed.

/

/

/

Update: The European Nations are requesting financial assistance from the NCR.

2026: 48% of the Reconstruction efforts have been completed.

/

/

/

Update: UN calls for an Emergency meeting with the NCR.

/

/

/

Update: UN world leaders demand the NCR to share the Materialization technology; the NCR leaders are disgusted and furious from the demands. In response to the demands the NCR leaders immediately leave and sever all connections to 75% of the World Leaders.

/

/

/

Update: Diplomats are sent to the NCR, to forge alliances.

2027: SK, Japan, Israel, Australia, UK, Ireland, France, Germany, and Switzerland, have allied themselves with the NCR.

/

/

/

Update: NCR allies are reaping the benefits of the Alliance.

/

/

/

Update: NCR medical technology made a breakthrough, Cybernetic Limbs, once applied to the missing limb, the Cybernetic Limb will grow muscle and skin again. All veterans receive limbs at the expense of the NCR.

2028: The South American Union has sent a letter of Annexation to the NCR.

/

/

/

Update: NCR Leaders are preparing to Annex South America.

/

/

/

Update: NCR has broken up South America in to many new states.

/

/

/

Update: China loses control of Panama Canal, relations worsen.

2029: NCR leaders came to agreement that the Night Crawler Republic shall now be called the Night Crawler Empire (NCE).

/

/

/

Update: SK requests immediate military aid, to wage war against NK.

/

/

/

Update: NCE begins to send an invasion force to NK.

/

/

/

Update: China fearing an imminent invasion, strengthens there borders.

2030: NK surrendered to the combined forces of NCE and SK.

/

/

/

Update: SK assumes control of NK territories; the Republic of Korea is formed.

2031: NCE begins launching new satellites in to space.

2032: NCE begins construction of a transport ship fit, to take off in to space (size estimate: 3 Naval Dreadnaughts),

/

/

/

Update: Transport ships filled with Cybernetics construction workers (Legionnaire workers.)

2033: Transport arrives at Mars, Legionnaire are given orders to terra form the entire planet.

/

/

/

Update: Materialization factories are being set up to materialize the necessary resources to Terra form the planet.

/

/

/

Update: NCE send more transport ships to Mars, in hopes to speed up the process.

2034: NCE sends construction drones to the Moon, the NCE wants a massive military base on the Moon.

/

/

/

Update: Russia and China invade Western Europe.

/

/

/

Update: Middle Eastern countries aren't making enough income since the NCE trade offers more for a lot less.

/

/

/

Update: NCE military power has reached an all new high.

/

/

/

Update: Mars terra forming project, has completed the Oceans, Drones begin constructing air filter stations, to filter out the Dust on Mars.

/

/

/

Update: NCE has constructed an AI to run the NCE Network.

/

/

/

Update: European Allies, request immediate support from the NCE to fend off Russia/China's attacks.

/

/

/

Update: Russia and China has threatened the NCE with Nuclear war if they intervened.

2035: NCE AI launches a cyber-warfare against Russia's and China's Missile defense system, they lost all control of all missile silos.

/

/

/

Update: NCE deploys their navy to invade Russia and China.

2036: China strikes first and invades the Continent of South America.

/

/

/

Update: Invaders are met with Heavy Resistance.

/

/

/

Update: Invasion fails; China is unable to secure their forces on NCE soil.

/

/

/

Update: Russia and China prepare for a joint invasion of the American Continents.

2037: Civil Unrest spotted in China, the people send diplomats to the NCE leaders to send help.

/

/

/

Update: NCE answers the call with an invasion force.

2038: China is under siege from the NCE.

/

/

/

Update: Japan steps in the war in full support of the NCE.

2039: The Republic of China, can no longer hold the coasts, and withdraw forces in to the Heartland.

/

Update: China's Military resorts to chemical warfare on their own cities.

/

/

/

Update: The Mars Terra form project shows great project, air has been filtered; soil will start to be placed.

2040: NCE AI has been upgraded, the AI has given the blueprints for their Cybernetic Prototypes.

/

/

/

Update: The Legionnaires have been upgraded from drone to AI status.

2041: China's leaders go off the radar.

/

/

/

Update: Russia's government goes off radar.

2042: NCE medical has made a new breakthrough, Clock Shots. (Reverse the Human body to the age of 20.)

/

/

/

Update: Shots will be regulated.

2050: Mars Terra Form project is 75% comlete.

2060: The Moon is completely covered in Militarized bases.

/

/

/

Update: Insurrection attacks have been spotted in North America.

2070: The Remaining Government of Earth, begin to integrate with the Empire.

2080: Anti-Racism act has been passed (3 strike warning).

/

/

/

Update: This Act was question to interfere with the First Amendment right, Some NC leaders have replied with: you have the Freedom of Speech just not the freedom to Hate your fellow man. No matter the Color of your skin, we are all human.

2090: Mars has been Completely Terra formed; Hundreds of Transports begin to be shipped out.

2100: Earths Population has reached an all new high. Cities and Urban areas have increased in size.

2110: Mars Housing projects have begun.

/

/

/

Update: NCE has increased the Numbers of Materialization factories to meet the demands of its consumers.

/

/

Update: Civil Unrest spotted on mars.

/

/

/

Update: Insurrectionist involved in Colonial Unrest.

/

/

/

Update: Civil Unrest Put down.

Update: Artifact has been spotted on mars.

/

/

/

Update: Mass Relay Discovered….

/

/

/

Update: Transport Ships are sent through….

/

/

/

Update: Uninhabited planet found.

/

/

/


	2. Chapter 1

Mass Effect Chronicles of the Night Crawlers

Chapter 1: New Beginnings.

The year is 2115, The Night Crawlers have been expanding their territory throughout the Sol system and beyond. The Night Crawler Empire, as of now has 52 worlds, in the five years with the Mass Relay. Due to The Night Crawler Technological advance, Mass Relays became obsolete, light speed travel was proven safer and more efficient. The Night Crawler Empire thanks to their technology expanded beyond their system, but this faithful day will mark this very day in Night Crawler History.

NCE-Scout Vessel "Lions Pride"

Location: In Orbit of Newly Discovered World "Planet X" Twelve times the size of Earth.

The Unmanned vessel carrying, a large white colonial shelter. The Descent of the vessel was a bumpy ride for Sgt. Alex, he was tasked to gather samples of the Tropical stormy hell hole of a planet, not only that but he had to live down there for two months, for a reward of he got to name the planet of his choosing…. Within reason. At least the Shelter had Television, Internet, and a small Prototype of the Materialization, he would never run out of supplies, he could just materialize any type of food or drink.

Actual Intelligence "Jenny" activated Alex's Comm.

"Alright Alex you'll be landing soon, Gasmask on, wait till the scanner finishes the scanning of the atmosphere."

Alex looked out the window of the shelter as it was being lowered.

"That could take a couple days, Jen."

Alex could hear Jenny sighing.

"Toughen up Alex you're a Marine."

"Yeah yeah…"

There was a pause for a moment, the shelter hit ground locking itself into the dirt.

"Alex… Good luck."

"Thanks Jenny."

Alex was equipping his Black Camo armor, putting on his helmet and gloves, along with his boots. Before he approached the First door that led outside, he equipped his Gasmask. Alex stepped through the first door, approaching the second just a few feet away, the first door shuts behind him. Alex took a deep breath in his gasmask. The Second door opened allowing Alex to explore the forested planet, all Alex could think about it was, it was the winds were loud and the Rain was heavy. Continuing downhill, he needed to collect samples of the terrain, he needed to find a stream, perfect water samples there.

Alex Had his V3 AR-15 strapped to his back, he heard of the Lizard Fish dog like creatures and they were on 50% of the planets they found. He was not going to be some Lizard Fish Dogs meal. As Alex moved through the brushes of vegetation, he could hear a small stream through the storm. Alex Smiled through his mask as he approached the stream.

"Yes! Stream located, get the sample, and goof off all day in the shelter! Can't wait to Play my Xbox Twenty Two! "(Yes Xbox is still around.)

Alex Kneeled back up as the sample was his, just then his back bumped in to something, He as well as the person he just bumped in to turned around. In his sights was a Human-noid Species wearing an environmental suit and a Red Hazey Visor. Alex's Eyes behind his mask just widened as well as the Alien's.

"AHH!"

The Alien started to fall back, but before she could she grabbed Alex's armor. Both Alex and the Alien began to tumble down the hill crushing the Vegetation as they went along, after a minute of tumbling down the hill they finally reached the bottom, rolling off of each other, Alex got a tare in his armor's Sleeve. While the Female Alien got a tare in her legs suit.

/

/

/

Arisha was shocked and yet excited, she just encountered another species who wore and Enviroment suit.

"Keelah! What a fall, why did I grab on to him…. I hope he's alright and….. Oh no He's got a tare in his suit I can see his skin!" Arisha Thought.

Arisha crawled to Alex on her knees, Alex was vision was blurry, he bumped his head on a log, but fortunately the helmet took the pain. He finally came to it, when he saw the Alien approaching him. Before he could do anything, the Alien took out a binding strips from her pack on her right hip, she fixing the tare on his armor.

"Zu, mor' al, Qizela tu?"

Alex could only raise his eyebrow behind his gasmask?

"Uh what?"

/

/

/

Arisha' now raised her eyebrow behind her helmet.

"What? Oh.. Bostet' you don't have a translator, I can understand you but you can't understand me damn it… Oh Keelah, my suit!"

/

/

/

Alex saw the Alien frantically trying to patch something on her leg.. A tare.

"Hey are you alright?"

The Alien brought up her three fingered hand gesturing to not worry. But something was wrong she was coughing, heavily.

The Storm picked up violently, and the Alien was stumbling on her feet.

"We got to get out of here…. I got to get her back to my Shelter." Alex thought.

Alex approached the Alien sliding a hand under her two legs, and one behind her back, picking her up he made his journey to his shelter.

/

/

/

Alex approached the first door, as the white door slid opened and closed behind him. Alex approached the second door, only for the small room to spray it entirely with a white smoke. Alex immediately rushes in putting the Alien on the table.

/

/

/

Arisha saw the Alien remove his Gas mask, shocking her of two things, first off he didn't need that gas mask, and second of he looks Quarian!

"Keelah."

The Alien approached her wound on her leg, looking to open the suit, Arisha immediately stopped his hand.

"No, you can't take this off, I'll Die!" She coughed violently after her outburst.

/

/

/

Alex saw that she was very ill and possibly dying, he approached the medicine cabinet and pulled out a Syringe that said Immuno-Shot XVI. He approached the Coughing Alien, injecting the syringe through her suit, a small yelp could be heard from the Alien.

/

/

/

Arisha felt her body shiver when he injected that syringe into her.

"What did you-" She stopped noticing she wasn't coughing.

Arisha removed her mask, making the Alien's eyes widen.

/

/

/

"What the…. You … you look Human.."

"Human is that what your species is called?" Arisha thought.

/

/

/

_What did you think? Rate and Review For More!_


	3. Chapter 2

Mass Effect Chronicles of the Night Crawlers

Chapter 2: First Contact Scenario.

Alex was still in Awe of how Human this Alien looked, but the problem still stood, how to even communicate with her? The Arm tool would possibly substitute for a… no that's only good for scanning….

"I don't know if you can understand me-"

Before Alex could continue Arisha, just shook her head in an up and down direction.

"Wait, you can understand me."

She shook her head again.

Alex turned around and headed towards the monitor on his computer. When he entered the site he was connected to an Actual intelligence, Braker. Alex connected the ear piece to talk to him. Beside him lied the data pad which had the information of the planet, the scanner completed its scan of the atmosphere from Alex's Colonial Shelter. [Review]: Suited for Colonization, Simple Comm Buoys must be placed on Stations outside the Planet's atmosphere to Receive incoming messages across the colonies, and outgoing messages from the planet. Alex uploaded the data to NCE command, and then activated communications with Braker.

"Sgt. Alex how can I help you?"

"Braker I need a translation program, Asap"

"On which human language?"

"Neither, Alien language."

Braker's eyes widen, a couple seconds later his holo projector buzzed before quickly answering.

"Materializing Nanite Translator, Inject through arm."

"Thanks Braker, can you contact NCE Command about this situation?"

"It's already done Sargent, a Legionnaire Detachment are on their way."

"Legionnaire's?"

When the Legionnaire Humanoid Cyborg's received the Actual Intelligence Upgrade, they intergraded within Night Crawler Society, becoming the second species to join the Night Crawler Race. There were some in the Empire who were afraid of the Legionnaire's, probably from watching the Terminator Movies. R&D development however explained, that Actual Intelligence are not dangerous, however Artificial Intelligence is, due to the Corruptibility it can receive.

"Problems, Sargent?"

"No, none at all, it's just they scare the living Sh!t out of me."

Braker just gave him a long stare.

"I was joking."

"Uh-huh. Afraid of the machines much?"

"This conversation is over."

Alex ended the chat, not giving A.I. Barker the satisfaction of outwitting him.

/

/

/

When the Materialization machine finished the Nanites, Alex picked it up injecting his wrist. The nanites that streamed through his body felt like Ice going through his veins, then a jolt could be felt on his neck. The nanites were now in his brain.

"Are you Okay?" Arisha asked as she saw her savior, shaking a little bit.

"Yeah just the translator taking its toll on me."

Arisha's eyes widened

"Wait you understood me?"

Alex just nodded, yeah it was all in that shot. Arisha cocked her head in confusion.

"What was in there?"

"Millions of Nanite cells."

Arisha was now catching on.

"wait nanites, as in Nano technology."

Alex just nodded in agreement, leaving the Arisha speechless. It was now time for the questions, before the Legionnaires came.

"So—What are you?"

"Quarian, and you're Human."

Alex remembered that he said the word "Human" around her. Alex was assuming she put two and two together, guessing he was Human.

"That's right, you must of heard me when you removed that mask."

"Speaking of which, what was in that syringe you gave me to take out my fever, I should be dead right now."

"A different type of Nanite cells, we have cases like you on our Colonies, people with weak immune systems, it started after the Colonial Unrest on Mars."

Mars Arisha thought, is that the Human Home world.

"Mars? Is that your Home World?"

Alex knew that Arisha knew nothing about his society.

"Home world… No, it's a Colony not far off from Earth our Home World, but I wouldn't call it my Home world."

Arisha thought she hit a sensitive spot.

"Oh I'm sorry, did something happen to it?"

"No, I was just born on the moon orbiting it, well if you can call it a moon anymore, Luna Station, it's completely covered in cities and Military bases."

Now the confusion was rising in Arisha, why would the Humans waste that many resources, to do that to their Moon.

"That must take a lot of Resources and materials to upkeep the station."

"Oh it does, but resources are not the issue."

"Why is that?"

Knowing protocol, he can't give any answers to her.

"Can't really talk about it, to foreign nationals, it's supposed to be kept secret."

Arisha now knew she was prying in sensitive information, she decided to end it.

"Oh sorry."

Alex decided to change the subject as the awkwardness was rising, but before he could Arisha decided to question him.

"What's your name?"

"Alex…"

Arisha smiled at Alex.

"Alex… I like the sound of your name."

Alex was starting to blush a little bit.

"T-thanks…. Uh what's your name?"

"Arisha Vas Monet Nar Rayya."

Alex's brow just arched over his left eye.

"Vas Rayya, what?"

Arisha just sighed.

"Vas means part of, Nar means born of."

Alex was starting to get it.. at least he believed.

"Oh okay, your name is Arisha, you were born on the planet Rayya, and colonized on the planet Monet."

Arisha just bursted into laughter, leaving a confused expression on Alex's face.

"What's so funny?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she started to settle down.

"Rayya and Monet are not planets, their ships."

"Oh so you're a spacer."

"Spacer?"

"You know people born on ships."

"Oh then yes, I am a… Spacer."

"So what is your Home world called?"

"Rannoch, but no one lives on it anymore."

"Why is that?"

Arisha looked outside at the storm picking up, and then looking down on the white metallic floor.

"Rannoch was taken from us, along with our colonies."

Taken Alex thought, were they in danger?

"Who took them?"

Her answer came out like viper, preparing to strike at its victim.

"The GETH took our Home world and colonies."

Sensing that the Geth are a hostile alien race, he decided to question her further.

"Who are the Geth?"

"Our ancestors A.I. Creations, that's why our people hate any type of intelligence that is computerized, even V.I.'s."

Alex's Eyes just widen, realizing what was just about to come for a friendly visit and interview.

"Uh-Oh."

Arisha's received yet another confused expression.

"What's Uh-oh, did something happen?."

A computerized voiced came from the door.  
>"Authorization accepted welcome Legionaire #1293 "Arthur"."<p>

_UH-OH, How will Arisha react? How will she take it? Why aren't you Reviewing more, why aren't you rating it?! Lol jk. Excited for more?_

**NCE CODEX**

**Colonial Dispute/Unrest: On the Year 2112, territories on Mars seceded against the NCE. The Rebels on Mars planned to use NCE technology against the Empire, this ended horribly for the Rebels, due to the Technology security is ran by the Mother A.I. Several hours later after the Mars defense grid went down, NCE Shock Troops coordinated by the DIA, (Defense Intelligence Agency.) Landed and suppressed the territories of Mars. Political reform was placed on Mars to ease tensions (AKA): Night Crawler Assimilation Party.**

**A.I. vs A.I.: Due to the rise of NCE technology, Actual intelligence, was a necessity in the Empire, from simple security systems at the bank protecting your Identity, to sensitive Military information, the Empire however Illegalizes the creation of Artificial Intelligence, after the Mother Actual intelligence, found out that the Colonial Unrest was instigated by a rogue Artificial Intelligence, therefore all Actual intelligence must be created and assisted by the Mother A.I. **

**Materialization: The Top secret technology must never be shared to foreign nations, Materialization is the reason why the Empire Expands quickly, the only people in the NCE to have this technology, are controlled by the Top officials in NCE politics. Materialization factories, next to the Imperial Palace are the most secured factories in the Empire; Factor workers consist of Legionnaires only, due to the corruptibility of Greed.**


	4. Chapter 3

Mass Effect Chronicles of the Night Crawlers

Chapter 3: Expected Arrival.

Arthur came through the second door examining the situation, Sgt. Alex York, mouth was agape, expression seemed shock, while Alien on the left of him had her eyes twitching. As Arthur stepped closer to the two, Arisha made a mad dash behind the couch for cover, while activating her Omni-tool. Still processing what was happening, Arthur made his way towards the motionless Marine.

"Sgt. York, Night Crawler command has ordered me to-"

Arisha Interrupted the Legionnaire, by shooting an Overload at the Machine. To her surprise and dismay the overload shot from her Omni-tool had no effect. Arthur just turned around to look at Arisha, then looking back at Alex.

"Have I offended?"

Alex leaned over Arthur's shoulder, to see Arisha hiding behind the couch.

"Arisha, it's okay, he's not going to hurt you."

Arisha leaned her head up to see that the synthetic hasn't killed Alex yet.

"Is he going to kill us?"

Alex just shook his head, signaling her. Arisha slowly rose from behind the couch and cautiously approached both the Synthetic and Alex. Arisha decided to play it safe, by hiding behind Alex. Arthur was still confused of what just transpired.

"Sgt. York, Night Crawler command has ordered me to debrief you, and to see if the reports of a first contact scenario were correct, but it seems you already engaged in first contact. I'm here to bring you to the Frigate NCN Jericho. "

Alex gestured Arisha by pointing at her.

"What about Arisha over here."

Arthur quickly turned his head at the direction of Arisha.

"That's up to her, just try not to do a discharge at me, it won't work."

Arisha was starting to get nervous, she thought what kind of a machine is this, if this was the Geth none of us would've survived during our flight from the Homeworld.

"What are you?"

Arthur glanced at Arisha giving her a slight smile, under his metallic mask.

"I am Legionaire Serial # 1293, or you can refer to me as Arthur, I am an Actual intelligence."

Arisha folded her arms together, and gave Arthur a glare.

"You mean Artificial Intelligence."

Arthur just shook his head left to right.

"No Artificial Intelligence is flawed, forming meaningless consensus, no freedom, no privacy, and no thought, The study of Artificial Intelligence is outlawed throughout all NCE territories."

Arisha stance started to calm down, and her eyes were giving out a confused look.

"Then what's the difference of an actual intelligence."

"Actual Intelligence evolves, learns from mistakes, and makes coexistence possible, Every Legionnaire are fitted with an Actual intelligence."

"But have you asked the question?"

Arthur's enhanced his volume to hear Arisha.

"What question would that be?"

"Are you alive?"

There was a silence for a moment.

"No, we haven't asked such a meaningless question, for we know the answer to it, and before you reply with your next remark, all Actual Intelligence believe, and that we are fully alive, just not like the Founders."

The Founders? Arisha thought, who are the founders?

"Who are the founders?"

Arthur tuned his head towards Alex, then back at Arisha.

"The Founders are the species who formed the NCE and our Creators…. Humanity."

Arisha eyes widened, her head turned back to Alex.

"You created them?"

Alex had to be careful of the next words, he needed to choose them wisely.

"Yeah a while back."

Arisha, couldn't believe it, they were able to coexist with their creations, she finally decided ask what the NCE is that the machine keeps repeating.

"Alex what is the NCE, that it (points at Arthur), keeps on repeating."

Arthur of course intervened before Alex could explain.

"The NCE is the Night Crawler Empire, the term Night Crawler is a Race among the Empire. The Night Crawler Race consist of two species, Humans, and Legionnaire's, and I'm a he not an 'it'."

An Empire, how powerful are they? Arisha thought.

"So what are you doing out here."

Alex rubbed the back of his neck, trying to explain, but Arthur intervenes again.

"Sgt. Alex, was assigned to this world to Recon and Review this world for two months, once the scanners were complete on ground side, we colonize the planet, but it seems this planet is taken by your species."

Arisha quickly replied to Arthur, like it was urgent.

"Keelah, no this isn't our world, I crash landed on this planet a week ago, I was trying to scan the area for suitable food, but that's when I bumped in to Alex, and well he sort of saved my life."

Arthur was now intrigued of what just developed, was it by chance that she crashed here.

"How did Alex save your life?"

Five minutes later…..

"I see so he injected you with this syringe?"

Arisha Nodded.

"I see… when I entered the room my scanner was picking up two human signatures, but as I stepped in closer to the signatures, I could see it wasn't human but an adaptability rate."

"well the syringe did save my life, I should technically be dead right now."

Arthur activated his medical sight, to covertly scan Arisha's body.

"Your Immune system is building immunity, yet adapting at the same time."

Before Alex could intervene in the conversation, Arthur's radio goes off, with the deployment officer on the end.

"Arthur, we're waiting on your go."

Arthur quickly grabbed his radio, to reply to the officer.

"I'm on my way, over and out."

A S.T.A.L.K.E.R. transport comes swooping down from the planets atmosphere, cleanly latching on to the colony shelter, and taking off to head to the NCN Jericho.

**NCE CODEX**

**S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Series aircraft: The S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series are a series of Aircraft ranging from Drones and fighters, to Transports, and Troop Carriers. S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series have stealth capabilities that nations would kill to get their hands on, only one of the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series has ground to air capabilities.**

**Legionnaire's: Legionnaires date back to the second American Civil War predate before their Actual Intelligence capabilities, Legionnaires are the Vanguard of the Empire, and the most feared on the battlefield. Legionnaires are Humanoid machines with the strength of a bulldozer. Legionnaires are highly respected in the Empire, they are allowed to vote, own houses, etc.. As of now there are several Classes of Legionnaires. Legionnaires are the second species to be accepted in the Night Crawler Race.**


	5. Codex

Mass Effect Night Crawler Chronicles

CODEX

Insurrectionists: Shortly after World War 3, some of the Old Governments of Earth, who did not integrate in to the Empire, went off the grid, meaning there were never official annexation or surrender. Though the NCE is powerful in the areas of technology and military capability, the Empire does not have a strong grip on their territories. Shortly after the Colonial Unrest on Mars, the groups who oppose the Empires influence, no longer use NCE technology, due to the fact that the vehicles and defense grids they use the Mother A.I. will seize and use it against the rebels. The Insurrectionists during the rise of the Colonial era targeted NCE Government Buildings, and Military bases. The years that followed, the insurrectionist attacks became more desperate and bolder. The Insurrectionist began attacking Spaceports, Civilian Government buildings, and even assassinating politicians. The Message the Insurrectionist send to the Empire is clear: Give in to our demands or die.

Cracked Militia (Post-Colonial era): Cracked Militia was named after the first armed division in the forming of the NCR. Later in the Years of Expanding beyond the Sol-System, a group took up the name in the Empire. Today Cracked Militia is a Pro-Human Organization, meaning they only accept Humans in their Splinter Group. The Cracked Militia may not be in the Military of the Empire, but they are sometimes contracted in to Spec-ops. The Cracked Militia has been used many times in Counter-Terrorists operations against the Insurrections, though their tactics are unreliable due to the questionable acts they do to their enemies. Give or take these men and women would do whatever it takes to defend the Empire.

DIA: The Defense Intelligence Agency is a privately funded Organization that works for the NCE's Government. The DIA are relied on Black Op assignments, Covert Investigation, and is used in case of a "Fail Safe" Protocol. The DIA is also responsible for hunting down Spies, Infiltrators, and NCE most wanted. There are some Rumors that the DIA is a Conspiracy group, bent on proving that the High Government is planning to over throw the Supreme Commander. (DIA Tech will be added later.)

N.C.P.A.: Night Crawler Personal Army, are Shock troops commanded by officials in the High Government or Supremes. These soldiers are sent on assignments for state security or body guards for Government Officials. These Shock troops are also entrusted in suppressing Insurrectionists in the Military.

Kill Team: Kill Team is the Supreme Commander's own personal Shock troops. Kill Team Soldiers are the most feared and respected throughout the Empire. Kill Team is given the best armor, equipment, and weapons, but this is outweighed by the suicidal missions that they're sent on. Sometimes D.I.A. scores a win when they get to operate in a Kill Team operation.

_The Missions they gave us? Yeah they called them Suicide Missions.. We proved them wrong every time._

_Lt. Commander John [Classified] Post-Colonial Era._

Chain of Command:

**Supreme Commander – (If married splits the power with spouse) : This rank is not attainable by vote, it must be passed down to the next worthy Heir, by his or her choosing.**

**Supreme Marshall, Supreme Governor, Supreme Admiral, Supreme Chairman. (These Ranks are only attainable by the Votes of the Senate. [Supreme Governor is only attainable by the size of his territory in the Empire, right now the position is vacant due to the multiple contenders believing they're territories are the largest.]) Generals, Admirals.**

**High Government – High Council**

**Civilian Government- Civilian Council**


	6. NCE UPDATE!

Mass Effect Night Crawler Empire

UPDATE!

Hey, just to set the record _**Straight **_NCE is not a Nationality, get it through your negative review heads, it was a political movement that took the world by surprise, I'm getting sick and tired of the PM's saying how: _My Country would never lose to America. _

I clearly said America already fell to the NCE movement.

_**NCE is a Global Political Movement.**_

I'll be returning to this project soon, I'll be fixing the chapters to put in more details hopefully that will stop the annoying PM's.

-Thank you for the Patients, Check out my other stories too! Especially Chronicles of Demon Shepard!


	7. Chapter 4

Mass Effect Night Crawler Chronicles

Chapter 4: Mother Actual Intelligence

Location: Sol System/Earth/North America/Imperial Palace

Supreme Commander Jon was sitting at his desk viewing the reports of the Empires state, before he could get heavily into it, a ping could be heard at his desk.

_**Supreme Commander?**_

The Supreme Commander looked at the right side of his screen as the Mother A.I. appeared on his monitor.

"EVA… How can I help?"

_**My apologies Supreme Commander, but I must inform you of a situation that has just occurred… which requires your complete undivided attention.**_

The Supreme Commander put down his seal of approval down before he was about to stamp down on a form.

"Alright EVA you have my complete undivided attention."

_**About fifteen hundred hours, Marine Sgt. Alex York investigator and Colonial Tester arrived at Planet 'X', Alex York successfully landed on the surface collecting data showing positive results for Colonization…. Though he ran in to a situation.**_

The Supreme Commander wasn't sure what was going on, it took several minutes for EVA to explain the situation.

"First Contact?!"

_**It would appear so, due to the situation with the Quarians are in right now, it would be logical to uplift their species before they are endangered any further.**_

Jon finished off his carbonated drink, before readying himself.

"You mean integrate them to the Empire, making them a Night Crawler?"

_**The Quarians have extensive knowledge of the Galaxy, integrating them is the logical choice. **_

This was a Red Letter Day for the Empire, The Supreme Commander stood from his chair while still keeping contact with the Mother A.I.

"Very Well spread the word, [Presses the Intercom] Administrator 0mega. "

The Legionnaire sitting at the desk down stairs picked up the intercom.

"Supreme Commander?"

"I'm here by ordering an emergency session…. A State of the Empire, gather our leaders at the chamber of Galactic Congress."

An hour later the Congressional chambers began to fill up with the leaders of the Empire, the Supreme Commander took his seat among the other Supremes, all except for the Supreme Governor seat which was still vacant.

The Supreme Commander stood up from his seat putting his right hand over his chest quickly followed by the entire chamber, who all faced towards the yellow and black stripped banner with the five stars.

A conjoin voice of both Human and Legionnaire began the pledge of Allegiance.

_I pledge Allegiance to the Flag of the Night Crawler Empire and to the Republic for which it stands, One Empire under God, Indivisible, with Liberty and Justice for All._

"Please be seated." Ordered the Supreme Commander.

The leaders returned to their seats as the Supreme Commander began to address the situation before the Politicians, Generals, Councilors, Senators, and on Live Television.

"I'd like to inform, the Empire of a situation, which might just make NC history yet again…. Approximately Three O clock, Sol system standard time, NCMC Sgt. Alex York, landed on Planet 'X', upon scanning the colony, Sgt. York came in contact with a Sentient Humanoid Alien…. As known as a Quarian."

The Chamber was dead silent, contact with an Alien Race.

"As I speak on the issue, the frigate NCN Jericho will be arriving shortly with the Quarian….. Under the Intel we have gathered, The Quarians are a Nomadic people with little to no immune system…. The Quarians live aboard 50,000 ships in exile from their own creations an Artificial Intelligence known as the Geth. "

Hearing this, the Legionnaires began to murmur between each other, followed by the Humans in the Chamber. The Chamber settled down as the Supreme Commander continued.

"EVA has proposed that we uplift the Quarian species when we contact the Quarian form of Government. The Intel the Quarians possess of this Galaxy can be quite beneficial to the Empire, continuously expanding our Colonial plans."

Meanwhile…

Ari'Sha was on the bridge looking at the approaching Planet, Earth…

"Keelah! it's beautiful…. And your Moon it's just like you said it's a station!"

The ships intercom lit up with Captain Formen, answering the hail.

"Attention NCN Jericho, you've been ordered to approach docking pad Dragon nest, on Earth, Do not deviate from course."

"Thanks Luna Control."

The Frigate zoomed to the planet's surface landing gracefully on the pad.

One Week Later, Ari' Sha was brought to a private meeting with the delegates of the Empire, The Chamber of Congressional meetings came to a decision, it was to invite the Quarian people into the Empire. In doing so, they had to be cautious and take it slowly. Ari'Sha was sent to the Migrant Fleet's known position with NCE Liaison Sgt. Alex York, for an invitation in to the Empire, promises of Colonial rights, Seat of Power, healthy immune systems, and much more. The offer to the Migrant Fleet's surprise sounded too good to be true, but unfortunately they couldn't turn away such a proposal, due to the fleet's infrastructure collapsing. It took two days for the Entire Migrant Fleet to move from Relay to Relay without drawing the attention of both Pirates and the Citadel Council.

Coming out of the Relay, was a sight to behold Earth and Luna Station, surrounded by thousands of Ships. Many of the Quarians flocked to the windows of the ship seeing the sight of the Home world of Humanity. The Quarian Ship the Rayya, was hailed, letting the live ship answer the call.

"_Attention MFS signatures you are cleared to dock with Luna Station….follow the coordinates presented on your console…. Welcome Home._"

/

/

/

2116 : After administrating the Quarians to the Immunity Vaccine, the Quarian's no longer required enviro suits to protect them from the harmful bacteria, the vaccine started to repair and strengthen their immune system.

Immune system alters Adaptive system in Quarian Biology, Levo food may be consumed. Consumption of Human food is encouraged, from the NC Government, due to Quarian Ships being refitted.

/

/

/

Plans to direct Quarian population into the colonies as well as Earth are being drawn up.

/

/

/

Media releases article on first cross species relationship, Ari'Sha and Sgt. Alex York…

/

/

/

2117:

New Planet found, named 'Shanxi' has become very popular due to an Earth Like world; Colonials immediately flock to the new World.

/

/

/

Media Update: First Hybrid Child is born- - - Ari'York has given birth to the first Human-Quarian Hybrid, infant takes after Mother, while possessing Human traits, research is underway.

/

/

/

- Update! : NCE Government is unsure how to proceed on the Hybrid case, no vote as come up to prohibit or encourage this sort of union.

Infant Meryl has been put on the Endangered Protection Act along with the Quarians.

/

/

/

2118

New Update! : First Quarian-Human hybrid is born, infant is born with four fingers, straight legs, and four toes. Genetic traits are mixed with both of the parents genes.

/

/

/

It is unknown what will be the outcome if the Hybrid breeds, possibly another breed, researchers commented saying "Only Time will tell…."

/

/

/

Non Important update new competitor to Playboy, Fornax arises Cross species picture including both Species of Human and Quarian pictures are published, demand rises for products.

2120

/

/

/

Legionnaires are given a choice to receive the Infiltration upgrade, or as known as the Organic upgrade- - This upgrade if the Legionnaire undergoes the surgery will start implanting synthetic organs, to muscle and skin. Upgrade allows Legionnaires to experience a lifestyle they have never experienced, Taste, Feeling, new sight. The Stage is still in its alpha.


	8. Chapter 5: DIA Classified Report

Mass Effect Chronicles of the Night Crawlers

Chapter 5: [D.I.A. Classified Report]

A barely lit steel square room with a table and two chairs occupied a man in cuffs chained to the chair, and a lightly armored man with a file report.

The D.I.A agent, drops the file on to metal table making a loud echoing slam. The agent opens the file shifting through the reports, before looking at the imprisoned man.

"Lieutenant Collen Mavarick, a detachment of the mobile infantry division, **Insurrectionist **spotted on Mars."

Collen was dead silent, not giving the benefit of a reply to the agent.

"Do you know how many civilians died on Pioneer City? How many civilians _you _killed? … you don't care how many die for your cause do you?"

Collen looked up at the interrogator, with a hateful glare.

"That's classic coming from you and your dying Empire, one day the spark of our revolution will happen, and this time it will be the Empire that falls."

The DIA agent chuckled a bit while he was lighting his cigarette.

"You know you guys were once peaceful demonstrators preaching separation against the Empire, it could've worked, gave you a colony in the hopes to shut you up…. But then your group stirred up a revolt on Mars, causing thousands of deaths in the so called _Colonial War. _The bombings of Government facilities I could understand, but Spaceports? Factories? **Schools! **You murdered innocence to achieve your goal…. Nothing I say is going to get in that Fucking head of yours now is it?"

"You started this, you began **educating **the populace that you were in the right of history, but hey history is written by the victor's right?" Collen spat out.

The D.I.A. agent took the cigarette out of his mouth looking at it.

"Funny I promised my little girl, Jamie… that I'd quit smoking, ever since my wife died giving birth to her… she brought it up, and I quit just for her… then when I was away for a call on Earth, Jamie dies in a high grade explosive at school, on Mars with two hundred other kids…. I never even got to bury her, because she was incinerated in the blast… but you and your Fucking kind just walk off, offing **people** who are completely innocent and have the absolute nerve to call it _Justified._"

Collen shifted in his chair crossing his legs.

"What is this some sort of confession, are you here to work me over, till I turn a new leaf, tell you how wrong I wa—"

Collen was cut off from the D.I.A. agent's fist hitting his face breaking his nose. Collen just laughed from the D.I.A. agent's attempt to cause pain.

"Is that all you got, come on I know you got more in you! What happened **with **your bite, I thought it was worst than your bite?"

Another fist flew at Collen's face, causing him to spit blood at the D.I.A. agent.

"Wow, so much for your D.I.A. **powerful **interrogation efforts!"

The agent grabbed both of Collen's shoulders head butting his head to Collen's nose, this caused the chair to tip over.

"I think I'd be scarred of your Empires **Military **interrogation, I hear their **doctrine **is pretty –"

The agent was about to stomp on his gut, but was halted when the entrance to the room slid open.

"Jake…"

Jake turned to see a Legionnaire, with a D.I.A. badge on his armor step in.

"This is my interrogation, Ted." 

Ted used his foot to flip the chair back up, while looking at Jake.

"Our interrogation, Jake we're partners remember?"

Collen just looked at the two, laughing at them.

"Oh can't make me scream, so you brought your boyfriend in here to do it for you?"

Ted just grabbed Collen's right shoulder with his right hand applying pressure while twisting, dislocating it, then breaking it. Collen hollered in pain for that one.

"ooo that felt great, do it again."

Ted just continued to look at Jake.

"Jake we can't have you go torturing the subject first, then asking questions it raises questions for the ethics committee another excuse to red tape us."

Jake was shocked to hear that coming from his partner a legionnaire.

"Ethical? There is nothing ethical about torture, but we do it so, whatever information that these POS has can save lives."

Ted just nodded.

"I agree, but let us ask the questions first. (Looks down at Collen) Lieutenant Collen Mavarick, you were caught in the act of placing several explosives on the infrastructure of a coal power plant, however this was just the wave of bombings followed by several raids in civilian sectors on Mars, you're going to provide this information, cooperation will result in a reduction of your sentence, however failure to result in cooperation will result in methods to confession. "

Collen just gave the legionnaire a cocked eyebrow.

"you're shitting me right?"

Ted walked towards the tray on the table, a small plug looking device with three needles was removed from the tray, Ted injected the device on the back of Collen's neck causing a sharp pain. Before Ted activated the device, he looked at Collen.

"This is your last chance cooperate, or face the consequences…"

Silence was Collen's answer, Ted twisted the dial on the device causing Collen's body to activate pain receptors all over the body.

"Where is your base of operations?" asked Ted.

"FUCK YOU!" Spat Collen.

Jake approached the dial shifting it to five.

The blood in Collen's body began to cause malfunctions causing more pain.

"Where are you operating from, Asshole!"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING FROM ME ASSHOLES!"

Jake had enough he switched the dial to nine, causing Collen's body to shake rapidly.

"WHERE IS YOUR FUCKING BASE?!"

Collen's heart finally gave out from the shock, his skin went completely pale white, drained of all color.

Ted removed the device from his neck, while Jake just sat in his chair…

"Well, fuck…. Now we have to remove his brain and scan his memories, to give us the location, that'll take days!"

Jake looked at the recording cam on the wall.

"This is D.I.A. operative Jake, interrogation has failed, moving to next phase of extraction, recommending that this report is classified. Signing out."


	9. Chapter 6: Asari and Martian problems

Mass Effect Chronicles of the Night Crawlers

Chapter 6: Asari and Martian problems

2121/November 8th/15:00 Sol system time

The NCN "Defiant" A Carrier was patrolling it's borders while dropping Uplink Satellites for communication hopping. Captain Vonel sat in the bridge overlooking his command. The Defiant was not only in charge of Communication channeling but seeking new colonies to expand the Empire's domain.

"Several weeks out here, and we have very little to show for it, only one habitable world."

The Ship's Actual Intelligence Nicole appeared on the holo interface on Vonel's arm rest.

"Well finding a world is a good achievement, you should be proud of yourself Captain."

However Vonel was feeling anything but proud, he situated himself in his chair looking at the passing stars through the bridge.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place- _**Captain!**_"

Vonel's attention shot up as the Ensign manning the radar grid caught something.

"Ensign Mal'vic report!"

The Ensign activated the Holo map in front of the Captain showing him the incoming data.

"What am I looking at Ensign?"

"Sir Several thousand ships just entered the system!"

In front of the Large Carrier were a cluster storm of ships closing in on the Carrier.

"Nicole Raise Shields!"

The Carriers Shield Generator kicked in to overdrive preparing for hostile contact. Nicole was preparing cyber warfare giving the Defiant a chance to retreat to warn the Empire of the Hostile invaders.

"Captain … I'm receiving a communication burst from their hub ship... They may be trying to contact us."

The crew on the bridge attention was turned to their Captain who was wondering how to proceed.

"Nicole dispatch a first contact package and relay a message to their hub ship."

The Captain heard a few beeps on his control pad from his chair.

"This is Captain Vonel of the NCE you have entered Imperial space with a massive fleet, state your intentions."

The other end of communication was silent causing the bulk of the crew to just stare at the monitor.

"This is Admiral Jenara Tara of the Independent Asari Colonial Movement, we have been searching through space without any Mass relays to get away from our Government's corrupt Influence."

Because of the contact with the Quarians, the Migrant Fleet shared everything they knew about the known Galaxy, the Citadel Council, species abroad, where they should Colonize and where to avoid.

/

/

/

2121

Upon receiving contact with the Separatists the NCE after several days, decide to welcome in the new race, The Asari who are fascinated with the new species call their new homes somewhat of a paradise, their journey has finally come to an end. Because of the Quarian's information about the known Galaxy along with the newly arrived Asari telling the NCE of how the Citadel Council handles affairs, The Empire finds it in it's best interest to not come in contact with them and stay away from their borders expanding beyond their reach.

/

/

/

/

2127

Shanxi continues to grow with its Colonial movement, Colonial Shelters arrive by the day. Shanxi is rumored to be insurrection free due to the massive Cracked Militia presence on the Colony.

/

/

/

2129

Several new planets found Terraforming stations being sent immediately to designated planets for assignment.

/

/

/

Growing fears of Insurrection movement gaining support on Mars, causes a shift in Cracked Militia recruitment ads. N.C.E. Military has future plans to set forward a bill to the Galactic Congress for more funding.

/

/

/

Cracked Militia changes their policy allowing Half Human Breeds to join while still maintaining a Human policy, however the Half-breeds who join are called Fledglings to achieve the title of Cracked Militia they must fight in their first battle spilling the blood of the enemy to be truly accepted in the ranks.

2134

/

/

/

Because of the growing Colonial movement throughout the Empire, the Industrial Sector containing the Materialization Factories will be expanding to meet the demand of the consumers.

/

/

/

Terra Nova has just finished it's construction of it's Fifteenth Super Carrier, the Seventh Fleet is ordered to rendezvous with the newly built ships.

/

/

/

/

Colonial Security increase is called upon by several Governors on Mars from the recent string of attacks leaving Four hundred ten people killed in the crossfire from an insurrectionist attack.

/

/

/

/

/

2137

The Infiltration upgrade is a popular trend among Thirty Percent of the Legionaries, an isolated pocket of that percentage are rumored to be in relationships...

/

/

/

2140...

_**Diversion of POV will be following Cracked Militia Lt. Leo Ross of a Martian Insurrectionist attack...**_

2140/March/13th/2:30 Pm...

Mars/Pioneer City...

A Cloudy day over Pioneer city with the populace going one way or another to get the day over with. Leo equipped with a white plated armor with a helmet equipped with a visor and rebreather stood almost 7 feet tall near Sun Restaurant waiting for his companions of the Shadow Claw division on Mars.

"Hey James it's Leo... " Leo pressed the intercom on his helmet.

_**"Hey Leo, any activity at the Sun Restaurant? "**_

"No it's all clear here..."

_**"Might as well have some of the members swing by to get lunch, never know when those fucking innies will pop out..."**_

"Sounds good, I'll wait here... I'm not pay for lunch this time, it's coming out of your pocket."

_**"Hey you lost the bet at the card game..."**_

"Yeah well I thought you guys wanted Burgers not 500$ worth of pizza... anyways I'll see you guys in a few..."

Leo turned off his communicator, while approaching one of the outside tables of the restaurant. He sat near an occupied table with an Asari, a Human female, and two female Quarians.

"And I was like oh my Goddess, you did not just wear that to go out dancing... and the next morning I woke up finding her in bed with those Pro-Human group... Cracked Soldiers... like that guy over there."

The four turned their heads to Leo who was strapping his weapon on his back.

"Keelah... he has to be ripped with all that armor on him..." The Quarian with the ponytail remarked on Leo's build.

" Bela Please don't even pay him any attention, they like to associate with their kind" The Asari with the purple tattoo's around her eyes stated.

"Nesara You know that's just news media blasting them... why don't we ask the man himself?" The Human Women replied.

The Quarian with Ponytail was on the verge of a gleeful squeal thinking about it.

"ugh fine... hey you... Cracked guy?" The Asari yelled at Leo to get his attention.

Leo turned his head to the yelling Asari who was trying to get his attention, Leo stood up walking towards their table.

"yeah?" Leo asked as he looked down at the Asari who had an inquisitive gaze.

"My friend here believes you Cracked soldiers aren't what I believe you to be... care to add on that?" The Nesara asked while taking a sip from her drink.

Leo just crossed his arms against his armor on his chest.

"First of all it's Lt. Leo Ross, second of all we're called the Cracked Militia, I'm from the Shadow claw division and to answer about your opinion... well that depends on what you believe..." Leo responded with a hint of attitude in his voice.

"Right... well Leo... are you and your para-Military group the racist Assholes I believe you to be or am I wrong?" Nesara asked folding her arms against her chest.

"You know why do people always assume that's what we are? …. Listen lady our group takes up the motto of _**only Humanity should bare the torch of sin, caring it's flame through the dark.**_ It doesn't mean we hate Aliens. We even have the half-breeds in our ranks if your not noticing it... Our job is to be Semper Vigilatus... meaning we must always be Vigilant, it's our job to watch the Empire and her colonies against the Insurrectionist threat... I guarantee you we're the first to be on the field to combat the innies. If your keen of being observant you can tell the Empire does not have a strong grasp on it's territory we're always under the threat of Insurrectionist attack. As a Cracked Militia it's my duty to hunt down these bastards and burn them out of whatever hole they crawled out of."

Nesara sat in her chair in silence as Leo finished up his explanation, while two out of the three girls who were watching began to giggle.

Leo's intercom went on signaling him to listen in.

**"Frosty! Frosty! Large Tango innies accompanied by retrofitted Ivan helo on approach! Fucking Hell I think they have armor we're zeroing in on your location, secure your position!"**

Leo was about to draw his LMG on his back but hit the floor when a rocket hit the restaurant roof, quickly thinking about the bystanders near him he got on his feet pushing the table to the ground while getting them behind the table. Gunfire echoed through the street as Insurrectionist began pouring through the district Leo slid to the Stone wall surrounding the restaurant crouching down for cover, he peeked his head out of cover to get a view of the advancing troops on his position, he saw a large contingent of soldiers but no armor advancing though he hoped the Cracked Militia radio which was going a buzz was just a slip of the tongue through the chaos.

The Quarian with the short hair peeked her head out to see what was going on, Leo glared under his helmet from the irritating action.

"Stay the Fuck down!" Leo yelled at the woman, causing her to shoot back down more bullets began to fire on Leo's cover.

Leo slid to the next cover, standing up putting his LMG on the ledge pointing it at the advancing group.

"Mother Fucking Innies! EAT LEAD!" Bullets began to lite up on Leo's side with casings being dropped to the floor from the bullets being fired.

Leo saw at least seven drop before he had to return to cover as a bullet ricochet off his shoulder pad. Zeroing in on his flank was several Cracked Militia members which began taking cover on his position.

"Fuck Leo you're smacked right down in the middle in this shit! Okay what's the SITREP?!" James stated as he began loading his minigun's ammunition.

On Leo's Left of his previous cover more Cracked Militia began to get behind cover.

"Four Civies behind that table and God only knows how many are inside the restaurant! James what the Fuck's the situation?!"

"FUBAR The attack came out of nowhere... my guess is in the Undercity from Pioneer's industrial district... Law Enforcement is coming in to stop the innies from getting any further... National Guard should be here in about a few minutes... While they're mobilizing several cells of the Cracked Militia throughout the neighboring districts should be closing in..."

Another bullet ricochet off their cover.

"Fucking Fantastic! so where's that Helo you were talking about?!"

A sound of several hundred rounds went over head collapsing the building sign behind their cover.

"That would be it! 12 0 CLOCK HIGH Leo get the Civies behind cover, I don't feel safe about their cover!" James shouted causing two of the Cracked Militia to take out a Missile Launcher.

Leo accompanied by two Cracked Militia armed with steel shield gave him cover as he was advancing. Leo approached the table seeing the women nearly shaking from the event happening.

"Ladies follow me stay close to the shields they're the only thing standing between you and a quick death."

The four began to follow Leo as he led the advance to cover, feeling that they were safe he prepared to rejoin the battle, a rocket however stopped that idea as it knocked them off their feet including the civies.

"Retrofitted Bradley Tank D.S.A. Model! How the Fuck did they get that on Mars!" James shouted while ordering a rocket team to ready up with hand signals.

A Cracked Militia popped out of cover shooting a rocket at the tank, but to the dismay of the defensive line the rocket just bounced off.

"Sloped armor! FUCK!" The rocket wielding shooter cursed.

The Bradley Tank turned it's main cannon towards the cover and began firing off explosive rounds ripping the cover apart.

The Shield men were working on getting two of the civillians out of the area, followed by another barrage of an explosive rounds ripping apart another cover. The Bradely tank pointed it's tow missile at Leo's position, the Quarian stood behind a metal cover seeing it unfold.

"Hey... Uh... Leo! …. you need to move out of the way!"

Not hearing her Leo practically ignored the tank while concentrating on the incoming wave of insurrectionists.

The Quarian got up from her cover tackling Leo to the ground barely avoiding the missle that could of hit his chest. Flat on his back Leo just stared in disbelief as his life was just saved by civie. With the Quarian still on his chest, appearing over the cover vaulted a Insurrectionist with an AK series weapon moving to point at the down fighter. Leo unholstered his revolver firing off a round putting it between his eyes causing him to drop. Several Insurrectionist moved in leaving Leo to fire off every bullet in his hand gun until he heard an unsatisfactory click. Moving the Quarian off his chest, Leo crouched tackled two Insurrectionists against a wall, dispatching the first one with his Kabar knife in his neck and snapping the second one's neck. Moving back to the civie, Leo put a fresh Mag in for his LMG. The Quarian believed it was best to move out of the chaos, she stuck her head up causing several Insurrectionists to begin firing towards her direction.

Leo quickly grabbed her belt around her jeans nearly pulling her pants down.

"Stay the Fuck Down!" Leo shouted at her.

A mortar strike hitting behind the defensive line caused James to activate his intercom.

"Fuck Insurrectionists have Mortars, Mortar fire Danger Close! PULL OUT! Regroup at south Central!"

The entire defensive line began to evacuate the premises except for Leo and the Quarian, who were cut off. Leo knew that he couldn't let the Insurrectionist capture him, and he feared what they do to the Civie. Hearing the approaching advance, Leo spotted a grate of the ground that was opened from the mortar fire.

"Fuck it!" Leo spat as he grabbed the Quarian keeping her in front of him, as the bullets were being fired at the two, jumping into the grate the two fell down the slope into darkness.

"I'm dead, I'm Dead, Keelah I'm so dead!" The Quarian cried out, from the experience.

"Nope... you're not dead... " Leo said activating his lighter.

The light illuminated the room, the Quarian's eyes widened as she saw a broken rod stabbing through Leo's armor and through the front.

"You're... you're hurt!" The Quarian screamed as she got close to him.

Leo handed her the lighter. "want to help? hold that..."

Leo grabbed the broken rod, with one hand, and with the other he slammed as hard as he could on it snapping the rod off. Leo slowly got up pulling the broken material out of him.

"How did you break that, it had to be like steel..?!"

Leo held up his right arm.

"I lost this arm five years ago, it's a Legionaire replacement, The skin, hair, muscle, and blood in the arm's all mine it's just the bone is not."

Leo pointed up at his back that was pulled of his back when he was sliding down.

"Pull that pack down... I have to seal this wound up."

The Quarian quickly got up pulling it down, nearly hurting herself from the weight. Leo took the pack with ease pulling out a spray canister. Leo pointed the canister at his wound from the front spraying the wound, causing some discomfort as he was clenching his fist.

Leo shook the can as he turned around pointing at the wound on his back.

"Can you help me out here?" Leo asked in obvious pain.

The Quarian moved in as Leo got on his stomach letting her spray the wound."What's your name?" Leo asked the Quarian as she finished spraying the wound.

"B-Beth..." Bethany answered with a small stutter seeing him sit back up against the wall of the room.

"Beth? don't you Quarians usually tell people your first, last, and ship you were born on?"

Bethany sighed.

"It's Bethany'Larra Nar Luna Vas Mars... and no the first name isn't a Quarian name, my mother named me after her best friend... "

"huh..." Leo breathed out as he removed his helmet along with the mask.

"Where are we?" Bethany asked trying to look for any recognition of the room there in.

Leo took out a flat metallic disk, with a good toss he threw it at the ceiling the disk opened up lighting up the room with a white light.

"It's an old bunker... a fallout shelter it looks like... the grate on the ground must've led it below the Restaurant."

The two heard the fighting continue outside explosions caused dust to fall down from the ceiling.

"Now what?" Bethany asked Leo who was sitting against the wall trying to light a cigarette.

"Now... now we wait..."Leo stated puffing out a large inhale of smoke.

Hours would pass the fighting began to subside down, Leo tried to contact on his helmet but the fall thrashed communications.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Two Days Later...

Bethany was leaning against Leo, her stomach growling woke him up from catching some z's.

"I'm sorry... I wish I ate my meal before the attack." Bethany complained holding her stomach from hunger pains.

Leo pulled a can of peaches and cherries handing it to her, along with a small bottle of water.

"I-I can't take your food, it's not right that I eat and you go hungry..." Bethany said trying to give him his food back.

"Relax I've trained my body to go to lengths with out food and water... you however didn't, now eat..."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Two days added and the sink in the bathroom gave out it's last drip, Bethany started to think they'd never get out.

"I can't believe this is it... to die in an abandoned bunker... Keela the things I never did... nor got to do... I never kissed someone to call my own... I never slept with anyone... I'm never going to get married or have kids... I'm forced to rot down here!"

Leo in a fit of rage picked up a file cabinet tossing at a wall breaking a stone off of the wall. Leo approached it seeing it was another room, no it was a hidden room. Leo put his hands on the wall searching for something on the wall. Leo suddenly found a lining around the wall, he put his right fist to it causing the disguised door to fall back. turning his flashlight on his eyes widened seeing an entire room of stock of supplies. Bethany approached from behind in disbelief seeing that survival was still in grasp. Leo turned around to face Bethany to tell her the good news, though Bethany already jumped on Leo, wrapping her legs around his waist and smashing her lips against his. Leo stumbled back leaning against the wall grabbing Bethany's ass as he slid down on the wall he was leaning against.

Fifty Minutes later...

Laughter could be heard in the room as Bethany was resting herself on Leo's chest, with a green cotton blanket covering the two, her clothing piled on with his armor to the side right by a stack of opened canned food and empty water bottles.

"Wow... that was great..." Leo said as he rubbed the Bethany's back.

Bethany started to stretch as she laid on Leo.

"Keelah... it was..." Bethany stated placing her head between his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Good thing there's a radio in here... I can set it to the channel and have my division come get us-"

Bethany was kissing Leo between breaths, leaving him to lose track.

"Or in a few hours..."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Military Lyrics

NC Air Force :

Off we go into the wild black yonder, Climbing high into the stars; Here they come zooming to meet our thunder, At 'em boys, Give 'er the gun! (Give 'er the gun now!) Down we dive, spouting our flame from under, Off with one helluva roar! We live in fame or go down in flame. Hey! Nothing'll stop the N.C. Air Force!

Minds of men fashioned a crate of thunder, Sent it high into the stars; Hands of men blasted the worlds asunder; How they lived God only knew! (God only knew then!) Souls of men dreaming of stars to conquer Gave us wings, ever to soar! With scouts before And bombers galore. Hey! Nothing'll stop the N.C. Air Force!

Here's a toast to the host Of those who love the vastness of the stars, To a friend we send a message of his brother men who fly. We drink to those who gave their all of old, Then down we roar to score the nebula's pot of gold. A toast to the host of men we boast, the N.C. Air Force!

Off we go into the wild black yonder, Keep the wings level and true; If you'd live to be a grey-haired wonder Keep the nose out of the blue! (Out of the blue, boy!) Flying men, guarding the Empire's border, We'll be there, followed by more! In echelon we carry on. Hey! Nothing'll stop the N.C. Air Force!

N.C. Navy

Anchors Aweigh, my boys, Anchors Aweigh.

Farewell to college joys, we sail at break of day-ay-ay-ay.

Through our last night on port, drink to the foam,

Until we meet once more:

Here's wishing you a happy voyage home.

Stand, Navy, out to stars, Fight our battle cry;

We'll never change our course, So vicious foe steer shy-y-y-y.

Roll out the TNT, Anchors Aweigh.

Sail on to victory

And sink their bones to Davy Jones, hooray!

Stand Navy, down the field,

Sail set to the stars

We'll never change our course

So Army you steer shy-y-y-y

Roll up the score Navy

Anchors Aweigh

Sail, Navy, down the field,

And sink the Army, sink the Army gray. *************************************************************************************

N.C. Marine Corps

From the Halls of Montezuma To the Shores of Tripoli; We fight our Empire's battles In the air, on land and stars; First to fight for right and freedom

And to keep our honor clean; We are proud to claim the title of Night Crawler Imperial Marine. Our flag's unfurled to every breeze From dawn to setting sun; We have fought in ev'ry clime and place Where we could take a gun; In the snow of far-off Northern worlds And in sunny tropic scenes; You will find us always on the job- The Night Crawler Imperial Marines.

Here's health to you and to our Corps Which we are proud to serve In many a strife we've fought for life And never lost our nerve; If the Army and the Navy Ever look on Heaven's scenes; They will find the streets are guarded By Night Crawler Imperial Marines.

N.C. Army

March along, sing our song, with the Army of the free Count the brave, count the true, who have fought to victory We're the Army and proud of our name We're the Army and proudly proclaim

First to fight for the right, And to build the Empire's might, And The Army Goes Rolling Along Proud of all we have done, Fighting till the battle's won, And the Army Goes Rolling Along.

Then it's Hi! Hi! Hey! The Army's on its way. Count off the cadence loud and strong (TWO! THREE!) For where e'er we go, You will always know That The Army Goes Rolling Along.

Martian Plains, Colonel' s ranks, Kremlin plans and Decimator tanks, And the Army went rolling along Patriot men, from the start, Always fighting from the heart, And the Army keeps rolling along.

Men in rags, men who froze, Still that Army met its foes, And the Army went rolling along. Faith in God, then we're right, And we'll fight with all our might, As the Army keeps rolling along.

Then it's Hi! Hi! Hey! The Army's on its way. Count off the cadence loud and strong (TWO! THREE!) For where e'er we go, You will always know That The Army Goes Rolling Along.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Leo Ross

Age: 89 (Clock Shots added): 1... Clock Shot age: 29

Hair: Ash Blonde

Eyes: Dark brown

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bethany'Larra

Age: 24

Hair: Brunette

Eyes: light blue

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Hey thought I update this story start turning the gears for this... so remember these two... you'll be seeing more of them plus others.**

**Reviews are welcome and encouraged!**


	10. Chapter7:Future Colonizing&Investigation

Mass Effect Chronicles of the Night Crawlers

Chapter 7: Future Colonizing & Investigations

2145/June 9th/4:00 Pm

Terra Nova/New Los Angeles

[**Optics engaged…. Scanning perimeter**

**Personal Journal Entry…**

**I am Legionnaire model # 3091085 V4… Created 2129… Citizen 2930010495391 Bradly Nelson…. Friend for four years… **

**I am currently researching Human behavior as further study to make a final decision whether to receive the Infiltration Upgrade or currently known as the Organic upgrade… my friend and roommate Bradly Nelson is continuing to persuade me to go into surgery… I began to wonder do I want to experience what organics experience… all the feelings, sight, sound, smell, taste… I believe it all to be unnecessary things to have… though a family… I want to experience of having one, something about having my own descendants, to pass my knowledge on to… I need to study about Human reactions and Social behavior. **]

"YO SANDMAN!" Bradly shouted causing Sandman to turn towards the stairs seeing Bradly jump from the top to halfway down the stairs, then jumping the rest of the way down.

"Bradly…." The Legionnaire nodded facing him.

"Bro I told you a thousand times, you can call me Brad." Bradly said while patting him on the shoulder.

"Technically you told me at least 259 times..."

"Whatever listen you need to come with me tonight at Valkyrie's bar, a lot of beauties are going to be there and I need you there to back me up, you're like a chick magnet, I can score big this time!" Bradly said all hyped up, while getting his black leather jacket on.

"Chick Magnet? I failed to understand that term… one moment…. Oh I see Females who are sexually attracted to me… though don't you want that?" Sandman asked causing Bradly to grab his shoulders.

"Dude that's why I need you to back me up, you can tell all sorts of stories about me, getting them to swarm me!" The Young adult said putting on his shoes tripping over the chair in the living room.

"You want me to make stories up about you, occurrences that never happened? To lie…" Sandman asked folding his arms against his chest.

"Is that so bad? Think about all the times I pulled you out of situations!" Bradly said while trying to pull the Legionnaire to the door.

"There have been no occurrences of that happening Brad… I don't know what situation you think you 'pulled' me out of but my memory banks have no recollection of the said events."

"Well think of the times I'm going to help you! Now are you coming with or do you want to see your best friend come back with no tail tonight?!" Bradly asked opening the metallic door leading outside.

Sandman stood there for a few seconds, processing the information.

"Very well Brad, I shall accompany you to seek out a partner for marriage."

Hearing that Bradly leaned on the outside wall holding his side, laughing causing several clicks emitting from the Legionnaire trying to process why Bradly was laughing.

"I failed to see how that was funny, isn't it the point of this trip to seek you out a suitable candidate that can provide off springs for you?"

"Bro, I'm College Freshman sure maybe down the years I'll settle down… but right now I'm just screwing around getting it out of my system… " Bradly replied opening up his garage revealing two motorcycles, one Gold and One black.

"I thought Cecelia the woman you brought back with you made what organics called a 'click'" Sandman replied hopping on his bike.

"Nah turns out she had a thing for Cracked Militia… I was piss drunk that day…I told her I was part of a Militia in the fighting frontier… Dumped me the next day, after punching me…Told me I didn't even see real combat like the CM's do… well whatever…."

The two bikes sped off heading towards the heart of New Los Angeles, the two activated their intercoms.

"_**Shall I refrain telling you the women that you are part of the Cracked Militia?**_"

"**Probably for the best… though if you do and there are actual Cracked Militia there… be there to back me up in case it gets too hot.**"

"_**The Building has two entrances and exits, I can make an emergency extraction through the window for evac.**_"

"**Yeah though door would be preferable…**"

The two parked by several vehicles Brad moved into the bar first followed by Sandman. Bradly stopped seeing a Bar full of fresh catches. Seeing a brunette 5,6 with blue eyes, Bradly moved to sit right by her.

"Excuse me two lite beers for me and the lovely lady…" Bradly announced looking at the bartender. The woman rolled her eyes leaving the bar stool returning to the dance floor. Bradly's shoulders slumped, followed by Sandman taking a seat next to him. "Ouch…" Bradley quietly announced, causing Sandman to turn his attention to his friend. "Are you wounded?" Sandman asked causing Bradly to smack his head on the table.

"Yeah my pride… did you see here just blow me off…"

"Shall I go seek out some… tail for you?" Sandman asked leaving his Optics to turn from red to blue.

"Would you?" Bradly asked with big pleading eyes, causing the Legionnaire to get up from the bar stool walking towards the dance floor. Bradly looked at the Television screen watching a commercial for Colonial travel.

"**Looking for a fresh start for a new life? Well look no further than Shanxi Colonial travels… Experience the great expansion of Shanxi, every journey begins with a first step, so why not take your first step with us? Shanxi where beginnings happen…. **"

"huh…" Bradly said while putting down his lite beer.

"Excuse me is this your friend?" a petite human woman asked who had a pony tail hair with different colored strands, holding Sandman's arm. "Uh… yes?" Bradly was hesitating fearing of getting slapped or kneed in the groin.

"This charming hunk of metal told me that you said I was the most beautiful woman in the entire bar…. Is that true?"

_Thank you Sandman!_

"Well I don't want to boast but your beauty caused me to go blind for several seconds… can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure that'd be fantastic of you!" She stated taking a seat by Bradly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two hours later…

Bradly was holding a bag of ice to his black eye, leaving Sandman to pull out a med kit, examining it.

"Marine?" Bradly asked Sandman as he was administrating painkillers in his blood stream.

"You said to tell stories about you…" Sandman closed the medical kit, while pulling out a device scanning his retina.

"Yeah until the actually Marine was there…. God I feel like such idiot…. Thinking I could go in to hand to hand… luckily you were there to throw him off me…."

"Perhaps we could try another place? Maybe near the University?" Sandman took a seat by his friend, offering him a cold drink. "Or maybe a new planet!" Bradly shouted causing the Legionnaire to just look at him with yellow optics then back to red.

"I failed to understand how flying to a world would help…."

"No I mean let's get the Hell off of Terra Nova… I've had too many bad experiences here and now with the local marine force gunning for me, I want a fresh start!" Sandman sat there quietly switching back to his yellow optics, then to green. "Where would we go?" Sandman queried, seeing if Bradly was not joking around with him.

"How about Shanxi?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

2146/June 9th/1:00 A.M.

Planet X/Insurrectionist contested Expansion zone.

Staff Sergeant Akio Goto / Sniper/ Navy Seal Razor company 4th division. & Corporal Hitomi Kida/ Spotter/ Navy Seal Razor Company 4th division.

The two figures in full body active camo armor laid in the brush of the vegetation waiting for their targets to appear in their sights.

"ひとみは、あなたは私のために何がありますか？"

**[Translation: Hitomi do you have anything for me?]**

Akio armed his Beretta 50 Cal.. V9 Rifle turning on the x-ray to see through the compounds building in the heavy rain.

"一秒...水の秋リッジによる三百メートル..."

[**Translation: One second... Three Hundred Meters by the ridge with the waterfall...**]

When the Lightning struck the night sky, Akio fired off a single bullet taking out the Insurrectionist look out.

"ダウングッドキルタンゴ..."

**[Translation: Good Kill tango down...]**

"私は喜ばせるために目指して..."

**[Translation: I aim to please…]**

Hitomi playfully pushed Akio causing her to quietly laugh.

"このキャンペーンはクリアされた後、私はあなたがひとみをどう思います...私たちは地球と山西省の植民地化を残して考えていましたか？

"

[**Translation: After this campaign has been cleared I was thinking we leave Earth and Colonize to Shanxi... what do you think Hitomi?**]

"私たちは島根で何を持っている私たちのアパートが悪いですの？"

**[Translation: What's wrong with our apartment we have in Shimane?]**

Akio fired off another Bullet taking out a driver, causing him to drive off road and into the brush.

"新たなスタートしかし何も景色の素敵な変化ではなくなる...などの混雑ではありませんどちらか...あなたは、彼らが都市の上に都市を構築している...地球上の都市を見てきました...

"

**[Translation: Nothing though a fresh start would be a nice change of scenery... won't be as crowded either... have you seen the cities on Earth... they're building Cities on top of cities...]**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Shanxi/Colony Expansion zone 91 (New Houston/ Under Governor leadership of Nuel Sonja )/ Ross Residence...**

Four years ago Leo Ross and Bethany'Larra got married one Mars, however because under the fear of constant Insurrection attacks, the two feared of starting a family in a red zone that was Mars completely. After a marriage ceremony Leo was traded off to Cracked Militia Cell in the thriving Colony of Shanxi. The heavy presence of Cracked Militia that was on Shanxi kept the entire Colony on a watch for Insurrectionist arrivals. Now Leo and Bethany along with the new addition to the family Maximus Ross, they have been living happily in their nicely sized house that Leo received from his colleagues on Mars as a going away present.

Leo was eating his lunch while keeping an eye on his three year old Human-Quarian son **(Maximus Ross),** who was by the vid screen playing with his toys. Leo was waiting for his wife, Bethany'Ross to get back in the living room once she got her lunch from the kitchen. Maximus got up from the floor trying to gain balance on his feet, approaching his father.

"Daddy... can I has the umm... that?" Max pointed at his fries, leaving Ross to look at his tray handing him a french fry. "Thank you..." His father smiled dazzling his short hair, shortly after giving his son one french fry.

Bethany walked in to the living room sitting right by her husband giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "This is the life, Leo... I feel safe and comfortable here and where I can love you without the fear of having someone throw some sort of explosive device on our outside apartment back on Mars... I did not want Max to grow up in a place like that." Bethany reminded Leo of a few weeks while their relationship was serious as they were dating.

"Yeah, well Shanxi was always a plan, I was getting tired of getting shot at by angry innies..." Leo confessed to his wife. "Daddy... what'za um a indie?" Max asked his Father, who looked at Leo with a confused expression.

"An Innie is a... bad person who goes around hurting people." Leo carefully worded it out earning a agreeable noise from his wife, seeing as she didn't want Leo to scare their son.

"Oh... okay, Mommy?" Hearing her son call out to her, she leaned down to look at her sitting son. "Need something sweetie?" Bethany asked with a smile, seeing as she was trying to get Max something he needed or answer any questions. "Can I have some of your milk?" Max asked with an innocent tone.

Leo and Bethany were talking about weeding Max off the breastfeeding and stick with his sippy cup.

"I uh... I guess." Bethany picked up her son unbuttoning her shirt to give him access to her breasts. Bethany winced as her son accidentally bit her while drinking the contents of her breasts.

"Trouble?" Leo asked Bethany, who picked up a teasing tone in his voice.

"It's healthy for the parent and child to bond like this on a health and emotional level, didn't your Mother do this for you?" Hearing that Leo laughed for three seconds annoying Bethany.

"Hahahahaha... ooohh... yeah for about one day, she then switched me to the formula... God rest her Soul... Here let me do some parenting..."

Leo picked up Max, pulling him off Bethany making Max whine from not having that much time to drink. Turning Max around to face him, Max began to pout. "Max... Mommy can't keep giving you milk as much as you like, you need to start drinking from your cup."

"But... how come, I.. I don't like the cup... it's hard to drink from it.." Max whined in his Dad's arms.

"Because...well.. Because your mom thinks I'm too old to drink her milk." Leo half joked, causing Bethany's cheeks to turn a light shade of red.

"…..Okey, I'm sorry Mommy..." Max said to his mother with a teary eyes, causing Bethany's mood to swing, making her upset. Leo got up from his seat on the couch with his son going to the kitchen, with Bethany believing he was getting Max, regular milk in his cup.

In the kitchen Leo poured his son some fruit juice in his cup not even bothering putting the lid on the cup. "Okay, I'll teach you how I drink son... and you do the same thing..."

**(Maximus Ross**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blonde**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Age: 3)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**Serpent Nebula/Citadel Station/Immigration Processing Enforcement Agency**

**Per Investigation Orders STG has requested, we have sent all departures from the immediate departure of Quarians on the Citadel Station which took place. The Quarians who took refuge on the Citadel numbered to Several thousand residents/vagrants, 2020 a sudden withdrawal from the station and into the system of Theta, where several sensor arrays detected several large vessels believing to be Quarian. Sensors however could not scan the vessels completely from sort of On board Electronic warfare. It is believed after further investigation that the Quarians have Migrated to a local cluster and managed to find a world to colonize on, further investigation is needed to make a final decision on the matter. **

**-Citadel Immigration Processing Enforcement Agency Director Zena vil.**

A Turian Spectere placed the data pad on his desk, while looking at the Galactic map seeing the sensors recording. Alec zenterick has been on the investigation after the sudden departure gaining the attention of some citizens on the Citadel, many who thought it was a protest against treatment towards their people. But when one was asked, they all just replied the Migrant Fleet has called them to return home... could they have managed to capture their home world or something else entirely?

Probes would have to be sent out to monitor anything in the system, the Council was interested in the investigation and would like to seek answers, if the Quarians managed to find a Colony world the Council would have to act evicting them off the newly acquired world.

_Spirits I hate this line of work..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Earth/New York territory/ New York City

9:00 PM/ November 20th/ 2145

**"HAPPY VICTORY DAY IMPERIAL CITIZENS! TODAY WE MARK THE DAY OF COMPLETE UNIFICATION OF PLANET EARTH! CELEBRATIONS ACROSS THE EMPIRE ARE FULL OF ENERGY, CITIZENS WAVING THE ASSORTMENT OF TERRITORIAL BANNERS OUT IN THE STREETS CHEERING FOR OUR BRAVE MEN AND WOMEN FOR FIGHTING FOR OUR FREEDOM!" **A Female News reporter shouted out on microphone on live connection to get her voice out from the roaring crowds and Military marching parade.

Several S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Fighters in V formation zoomed overhead streaming gold and black colored smoke.

_**"CAN YOU IMAGINE THE FIERCE DETERMINATION OUR EMPIRE'S FINEST?! I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS VICTORY DAY! LET PEACE BE THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE EMPIRE!" **_The male reporter shouted right by her covering his ears from the celebratory cannon fire which echoed in the streets.

Five Miles above New York City a Super Carrier (Liberator) showed the populace the military might with several cruisers following it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

2146/December 12th/Earth/Europe/(Night Crawler Imperial German Territory/Berlin

/N.C.E./Braus Sienfiel/N.C.E./ Creator of the Decimator Tank/ Age: ?/Clock shots used: Classified/

**Message Topic : R & D Department query.**

**/**

**/**

**The Message follows:**

_**Developer Sienfiel as you know N.C. Russian Industry's Decimator Tank version adds superior fire power to the battle station, and the North American Version adds better maneuverability and capable of crushing enemy armor, while the original version... your version has superior armor... N.C.E. Research and Development is wondering if a joint project could be established with the Russian Industry and North American firm, to create a Hybrid version of the Decimator tank combining multiple traits.**_

_**Message Topic: Re: R & D Department Query.**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**The Message follows:**_

_**When I first made the Decimator tank in the 2040 I expected my version to be finale... then the Empire allows the Russisch Sympathisanten to steal from me creating the exact same design of my machine to sacrifice armor for more weapons. Then the Capital allows North American Firm to follow suit, who's next the Britisch? The Französisch? When will the Empire draw their line on my work?**_

**Message Topic: Re: Re R & D Department Query.**

**/**

**/**

**The Message follows:**

⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛.

_**Message Topic: Re: Re: Re: R & D Department Query.**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**The Message follows:**_

…_**.Alright... Send me the contact info of the executives of the two... I'll get my people to set up the facility in Grönland... **_

**Decimator Tanks are three times the size of an M1 Abrams, armed with a three cannon head, six , side mortar canisters, top missile & rocket pods, very thick armor. There are currently three versions of the battle stations.**

**German Version (Original Version): This tank was designed to be an Anti-Tank/Infantry/Helo killer, the original versions was manufacture to be almost impenetrable to all known tank killers back in 2040. Though it had superior armor it sacrificed it's design lacked speed on the battlefield, enemy armor could easily outmaneuver the Decimator tanks.**

**Russian Version: The year of 2070 brought in the superior fire power of the Decimator tank from a newly formed N.C. Russian State Industry. Sacrificing it's armor, the Tank was refitted with more rocket batteries, flamethrowers, cluster mortars, Javelin missile batteries, and the ability to transform into an artillery, combining it's cannons to fire a repetitive barrage.**

**North American Version: The Year 2078 brought fear to the North American Military Firm Industry, fearing of falling behind in the capital territories, The Decimator tank was retrofitted, increasing it's speed by engineering a 2,000 horsepower engine making the battle station go up to 65 mph, with the ability to crush tanks with it's debris clearing barricade on the front of the tank.**

**The N.C.E. Military issues all three versions for it's Armor department.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**FOR THE GLORY OF THE NIGHT CRAWLER EMPIRE! **

**If it's not too much to ask can you leave a review to tell me how the series is going? Also check out my other stories too! **

_**-Starknight'Renegade (*)**_

_**-Thank You!**_

_**Oh update Got a good score of my AFQT, now I have to make preparation for my other subjects for the ASVAB TEST! **_


End file.
